Annual Lunch Dates
by DarkHeart89
Summary: Nikki rolled her eyes, knowing Jonesy wasn't going to give in about the nachos, and instead took the offer he had laid out. "Fine." She said, grudgingly. "Yay! You're the best! Meet you in ten!" He exclaimed, hanging up. A small smile grazed her lips. Time to go meet him. / One-shot. Jikki. Rated K. Spell-checked and everything. Review!


Annual Lunch Dates

Summary: Nikki rolled her eyes, knowing Jonesy wasn't going to give in about the nachos, and instead took the offer he had laid out. "Fine." She said, grudgingly.

"Yay! You're the best! Meet you in ten!" He exclaimed, hanging up. A small smile grazed her lips.

Time to go meet him.

Rating: K+

Pairing: Jikki

AN: I thought this one was rather clever and cute. Reviews are appreciated.

~Nat

[OoOoOoO]

**~"Sorry Clones, He already has a lunch date"~**

Ever since their first lunch date from when Jonesy was working part time at the Khaki Barn and it had been clear the gang didn't want them dating, Nikki and Jonesy made a pact.

No, no, nothing clique-y or mushy, just a simple gesture.

They would annually eat lunch together, often, but not every day.

For you hopeless romantics out there, maybe this is a **little** mushy. At first, it started out as an occasional thing, where neither was particularly offended if the other had plans, but then everything changed. No longer was it either of them canceling on the other or bailing, it was instead them denying lunch requests, to spend the short forty-five minute time frame with each other.

But then it morphed even further, whenever Jonesy got fired or Nikki got fed up with the Clones, they called the other. Of course their meeting places ranged greatly; starting at different fast food joints, to a variety of food court locations, to the fountain, and even in the handicapped changing room in the far end of the Khaki Barn.

Yet, neither was committing to the other. One could call it crazy, right? Being so reliant and dependent on another during certain points in the day and spending a majority of the hours with that person, yet not titling them as your significant other?

Honestly, it was more fear then anything.

Even some of the most observant people, could hold the most oblivity.

[OoOoOoO]

Nikki balled up a shirt she was folding, as she heard Chrissy nagging in her ear. "Why can't you fold them correctly? Is it **that** hard to-" The squeaky blonde trailed on as Nikki clenched her teeth, before screaming out, reaching her Clone limit for the day.

She tossed the balls up article of clothing to the floor hastily, storming out of the store and near Albatross and Finch, pulling out her phone and calling Jonesy on speed dial.

As soon as he picked up, there was no greeting; just the words said in unison, "I need you."

Nikki laughed, also hearing Jonesy chuckling on the other side. "How ironic." She commented, amused.

"Jinx." Jonesy said, cheekily, grinning ear to ear. "You owe me a pop."

"No way!" She defended.

"Oh yes way." He smirked. "You can buy it for me when we head out."

She rose an eyebrow. "You already have a place in mind?"

Jonesy nodded, but remembered she couldn't hear him nodding.

"Yup, what about El Sportos?" Nikki paused, thinking briefly.

"Eh, sure." He fist pumped. "But no Jumbo Suicide Nachos." She quickly added, making his face fall. "What? Why? They're my favorite!" He whined.

"Oh, you poor baby." She cooed teasingly. "The answer is still no."

Jonesy bit his finger. "What about if I take back the jinx and you don't owe me a soda?"

Nikki rolled her eyes, knowing Jonesy wasn't going to give in about the nachos, and instead took the offer he had laid out. "Fine." She said, grudgingly.

"Yay! You're the best! Meet you in ten!" He exclaimed, hanging up. A small smile grazed her lips.

Time to go meet him.

[OoOoOoO]

Nikki laughed. "You gotta be kidding! Pokey actually shop lifted?"

Jonesy nodded his head vigorously, continuing with his mouth full of nachos. "Yeah, this is what Ron said," He swallowed, making a professional face. "I expected more out of you Panda," He paused, sucking in a breath and continuing further with a deeper voice. "You set an example for the maggots at this mall, do you realize that you dirty scoundrel?!"

Nikki burst into laugher. "What is he from? A Cliff Westwood movie?" She wiped a tear, snagging a nacho from his plate -hey!- and folding her leg up.

The server [Who was in a boxing uniform], slapped down the bill. "Here's your stinking bill, I will be back for your money!" She snapped in a Russian accent, clambering off in the opposite direction.

Jonesy stared at her bewildered. "How many different sports uniforms does she own?"

Nikki clasped her hands together. "Lets put it this way. She's never low on a Halloween costume." He chuckled and Nikki smiled, reaching for the bill to the see the damage, when Jonesy snatched it away from her.

She rose an eyebrow and he noted her confusion. "What are you doing?"

He shrugged. "Paying."

She stared at him, shocked. "Why?"

"I'm trying to be a gentleman." She snorted and he sent her a dirty look.

"Really? What's the occasion?"

Jonesy sighed. "I got fired."

Her forehead wrinkled. "Then why are you paying?" And then he started to grin.

"I got my last paycheck, cashed it in, and in the end it turned out to be a lot of cheddar."

"Where did you work?" She questioned.

"Belts Belts Belts."

Nikki chuckled. "Didn't see that one coming." She glanced at the clock. "Shoot!" Chrissy's gonna mutilate me if I don't get back!" They both stood up, Jonesy scratching the back of his neck awkwardly, Nikki's eyes searching around nervously.

It was always like this after their meetings, the dreaded awkward ending.

"So…" Jonesy began.

"Thanks for lunch." She said, smiling slightly.

"No problem." He nodded. "Guess I'll see you-" He was cut off short as she lurched forward and planted a quick kiss on his lips.

"Thanks again!" She called, turning around and darting off, trying to calm her blushing cheeks.

The server swore Jonesy spend a good five minutes standing there with a goofy, love struck look on his face that made him look as if he had had one the lottery, before he even paid.

Honestly, it sure felt like it.

[OoOoOoO]

After their break-up, Nikki realized she made the stupid mistake of going to El Sportos and waiting there. Recently, Jonesy and her had met there, sharing some Nachos or a bowl of fries, but Nikki neglected to think that it might not of been appropriate to continue it **after** the break up.

She looked like a stupid fool sitting there all alone with a gigantic plate of nachos situated in front of her.

Nikki sighed heavily, and ushered the server over, "Could I get these to go?"

[OoOoOoO]

Nikki stalked out of El Sportos, her doggie bag in tote and began heading back to the Khaki Barn in a huff, when her cellphone rang.

Grunting, she pulled it out, answering bitterly with a, "What?" That was louder then she initially anticipated.

It was silent for a few moments, before there was a whisper. "I got fired."

She hadn't smiled so brightly in a really long time.

"El Sportos?" She said, as if it was a tape recording.

"Definitely."

'Be there in ten." They said in unison.

"Jinx!" Nikki said first with a grin. "Now **you** owe me a soda."

"Rain check?" He offered hesitantly.

She only laughed.

[OoOoOoO]

AN: Like it? And requests? SEND THEM ALL TO ME. Reviews are appreciated.

Cliff Westwood = Clint Eastwood

~Nat


End file.
